


Falling Across Time

by Marbow



Series: Some Trusts Can't Be Fixed [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An explanation, F/F, F/M, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Referances to Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans is depressed, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbow/pseuds/Marbow
Summary: This is before After The Sunset, when Frisk and Flowey ruled the world.
Series: Some Trusts Can't Be Fixed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555774
Kudos: 1





	Falling Across Time

Asriel had been playing in Home, now known as the Ruins, when he heard a noise coming from a hallway behind him. Now, this wasn't unusual in and of itself, as there were still monsters there, but the nature of the noise was odd. It was a sort of thump, followed by a loud snap.

(This is so I can post, will add the rest later.)


End file.
